Chapter 1: The Legend of the Flame Swordsman
Premonitions "What the? Where am I?" thought a young boy. "Is this? Hyrule? But...what...where is Hyrule? It's as if...UWAHHH!!!" The boy was then lying on the floor. He appeared to be about 16. He had blond hair, blue eyes, and a serious bump on his head. "Ouch," he complained. "What is up with these dreams? I keep thinking up a place that doesn't exist...right?" He sighed and got to his feet. He got back in his bed and tried to fall back asleep. He then felt a soothing touch on his neck. It went down is back close to his... "GAH!!!" The boy jolted upward, and hit the bed above him. He then turned to the side of his bed and yelled, "SARIA!!! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" The girl sitting there, whose name is Saria, giggled. "It woke you up didn't it?" "Having you around makes me real nervous sometimes, Saria," grumbled the boy. "Lighten up, Link," smiled Saria. "If it was Zelda..." Link blushed and said, "I...T-that's different! She isn't my cousin!" "I see," said a seemingly quiet voice from the doorway. The voice turned out to be a girl about 16. She was beautiful, from head to foot, words were unable to relay how wondrous she was. Her blush made her look quite cute as well. Link stuttered, "Z-Zelda, I...uh..." He dropped his head and said, "I'm sorry." Zelda smiled and touched Link's chin. She got his head up to eye level and said, "I put Saria up to it, anyway." Link blankly stared at Zelda and said, "Being your friend is beginning to be hazardous to my health. And my self-esteem." Zelda pecked Link on the forehead and said, "Then it means you're a teenager, and that you are almost 17." Link smirked and said, "Got an idea of what I might get from you Zelda?" Zelda flicked Link on the forehead and said, "Maybe, kiddo, maybe." Link grinned and said, "Guess I'll have to wait and see, huh?" Zelda stuck her tongue out slightly and said, "Yep." Saria grinned and said, "You two are perfect for each other." Brother, My Brother Link sighed as he was walking to school, "Can't believe Saria acts like that all the time." Zelda smiled and said, "She's like an older sister to you, Link." "Older sisters don't take requests from her little brother's friends to do things like..." he blushed at the memory. Zelda smirked and said, "You're right, I had to pay her." Link blankly stared, "What did you give her?" Zelda giggled, "A photo of you and Darmino when you guys angered that Lava Dragon at his dad's mine." Link blushed, "You didn't give her the picture of..." Zelda smiled, "It was the only way she'd do it." "Zelda!!" exclaimed Link. "We were near death! Of course we hugged for security!" Zelda laughed, "Right..." Link sighed, "You just love to torment me..." Just as he said that, a thunderous earthquake caused both Link and Zelda to fall over. Link smirked and said, "Guess we're almost even." "Oh we will get our revenge soon enough, brother!" said a booming voice. The earthquake began again, and a giant rock burst out of the ground. As it was in mid air, tow arms and two legs came out of the rock. It then landed on the ground to reveal that the rock was a Goron. The Goron gave a hearty laugh and said, "What's up Brother Link?" Link smirked, "Well, my cousin took a bribe from Zelda to uh..." Zelda stood up and said, "I asked her to touch Link's leg." Darmino looked at Link bewildered, "I don't see a problem with that." "Near his hips," finished Zelda. Darmino stared at Zelda and said, "You get bored easy huh?" Zelda smiled innocently and replied, "Yep." Darmino sighed, "Alright Ruto, transform back." Link looked over at Zelda, "I should've guessed." Zelda smiled and suddenly her voice shifted to a crystaline-like tone. "Finally figured it out?" Zelda was then enveloped in an aura of water. Her physique changed from a human's to an fish like form. Her eyes changed from a deep emerald to am oceanic azure. She giggled and said, "Guess it was a little obvious." "Because Zelda doesn't ask my sister to touch me," replied Link. "Sides, why didn't you do it yourself?" Ruto blushed, "We Zora's suffer terribly if we touch a man without being engaged to him." Darmino laughed, "Such as sea-pimples?" "Like you can talk, rock-ass," snorted Ruto. "You wanna go, sister?" growled Darmino. "Bring it, stone-for-brains," smirked Ruto. Link sighed, "Every day." He looked over to Ruto and said, "What can I do to make you stop?" Ruto looked over to Link, "You could take me on a date." Link blushed, "Well, I um...I'm already on a date with eh..." "With who Link?" asked Ruto. "With um..." Link was unsure of what to say. He was going to say he was going on a date with Zelda, but Ruto would transform to look just like her. Link then said, "It's a secret." Ruto blankly stared then said, "I hope it's who I think it is." She then said, "See you later at school." She then left Link and Darmino standing there. Darmino smirked and said, "You do know that if you say Zelda, Ruto can, and will impersonate her, even better than before." "If she pulls the whole engagement thing on me," sighed Link, "Then I'll know it's Ruto." Darmino smirked and said, "Well, what now brother?" Link sighed and said, "Guess I'd better live up to my word." Memories of a Zora Ruto grumbled on her way to the school. "Why won't Link go out with me? I'm not too pushy or anything." She flash-backed to a time with Link. It was when she first met Link... ...It was a horrible stormy day. Ruto desperately swam to shore, but to no avail. The waves were too much. "DADDY!!!" she cried, but her voice was overpowered by the horrible onslaught of waves. As she peered to the epicenter of the storm, she saw that a great fish was causing the storm. As it turned toward her, she blacked out. "..." "...ey..." "Hey!!!" Ruto opened her eyes to see a boy above her. He was about her age, 7, and he had beautiful blue eyes, and a cheerful face. He was wearing a green t-shirt with a logo that had a triangle made up of 3 smaller triangles. His blond hair shone bright in the sunlight. He then asked, "Are you alright?" Ruto blushed and said, "I think so..." The boy then held out a hand to her and pulled her up. She then said, "Thank you." The boy grinned and said, "I'm Link, what's your name?" Ruto raised her eyebrows slightly and said, "I am Princess Ruto of the Zoras." "Wow, a princess?" asked Link. "That's cool." Ruto smirked and said, "Are you a prince?" Link laughed and said, "No, I'm a swordsman!" Ruto stared at him for a moment, then she burst into laughter, "A swordsman? But your only a kid!!" Link looked at her strangely, "But you're a princess, so why can't I be a swordsman?" Ruto giggled, "It isn't as simple as that. See, I was born into nobility, therefore, being a princess is my birthright." Link smirked and said, "Well, my mom was a swordsman, so I guess I have a birthright as a swordsman." Ruto blankly stared and said, "Are you stupid or something?" Link grinned, "Nah, I'm just fooling with ya." He then looked over to a rock nearby. "But I am a swordsman. Or at least, I'm training to be one. I even have my own sword that my uncle made for me." Ruto looked over in the direction that Link was looking. She saw that there was a small sword leaning against the rocks. On the sheath, it had a strange symbol that looked like a hammer. "Your uncle is a sword smith?" Link nodded, "In my town, we have a carnival every year to celebrate a hero who saved the town. He used a sword called the Pyro Sword, one that gives the user manipulation over flames." Ruto's eyes widened, "Really?" Link nodded. "There's even text on the sword's pedestal that says there are 3 other swords that have the powers of Wind, Water, and Earth." Ruto stared at Link. She then said, "There can't be such thing. That kind of power would have been used to take over the world long ago." Link smirked, "You'd think that, but every year, when someone would win a sword fighting tournament during the Carnival, they'd get a chance to pull the sword from the stone, but so far, they've all failed." Ruto crossed her arms, "It's probably rigged to not come out of the pedestal." "Actually, there has never been any record of someone searching why the sword is stuck," replied Link. Ruto shrugged, "Well, whatever." She looked out to the sea, "It's too bad I can't go home." "Why not?" asked Link. "My Aunt or Uncle could drive you to your parent's house." Ruto giggled, "I live under the sea you doofus." Link looked at Ruto strangely, then he inspected her. He then said, "So are you like some fish mutant?" Ruto glared at Link, "I'm a ZORA!!! We are a species that has evolved to live underwater!!!" "Oh..." said a quiet Link. "Wait a sec, if you're fish-like, how come yur not suffocating?" "What?" asked Ruto. "Well," said Link, "Fish can only breathe underwater, right?" "Yeah..." replied Ruto. "Then how can you breath air?" wondered Link. "My lungs can handle breathing on land and sea." replied Ruto. "I could live on land if I wanted to, as long as there is a river nearby." "I see," said Link. Ruto sighed, "I really want to go back to the seas, but I'm not a strong swimmer." Link looked at Ruto and said, "Maybe you can live with me for a while." Ruto looked up at Link, "Really?" Link nodded, "There's more than enough room at my house." Ruto smiled and jumped on top of Link, "THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!!!" She then kissed Link on his cheek. Link got up and said, "Aw, whaddya do that for?" Ruto smiled, "Every swordsman always tries to save a princess at one point." Link stared at Ruto for a moment, then he said, "Oh, I didn't know." Ruto sighed, "You really are stupid, aren't you?" Link frowned, "I'm not stupid, just eh...misinformed..." Ruto smiled, "OK..." ...Ruto sighed. "Those memories are so precious to me. I really wish Link would become my husband..." She looked up to the skies, "He's just so cool and so brave." She smiled and closed her eyes, "He's everything a girl would wish for." She snapped back to reality. "Ah well, what can a Zora girl that can take any shape or form and who can overpower most human beings?" She smiled evilly as she plotted. Link's Date?! "Seems like she never gives up, huh?" asked Darmino. Link sighed, "I feel like I'm in a harem manga." Darmino burst into laughter, "Yeah right, and I'm a Kokiri." Link laughed a little. "Who knows? You just may be." He looked up to the sky and asked, "Any idea of how I could make Ruto not so uber-fangirlish?" Darmino scratched his rocky back, "Dunno. You could go out with Nabooru." Link stopped dead in his tracks and faced Darmino. He then said, "You're kidding, right?" Darmino smirked, "Why not?" Link glared at Darmino and said, "She's only the girl at school who's been suspended more times than I've changed my socks. AND she's the daughter of the ex-crime lord, Burne Geruti." Darmino chuckled and said, "Sounds like you're afraid." Link looked at Darmino aghast, "I am not!!" Darmino bent down to Link's level, "I dare you to ask Nabooru Geruti out on a date." Link growled, "I thought you were my friend." Darmino smirked, "I am, but I like to mess with you occasionally." Link sighed then said, "Alright, I'll do it." He looked up, "but, you'll have to ask out Malon." Darmino blankly stared at Link, "You sick little devil." Link smiled impishly, "I'm holding you to this." Darmino sighed, "She won't even want to go out with me, anyway." He chuckled, "So I guess I've accomplished what I wanted." "Oh really," asked a melodic voice. "You two should be ashamed of making these bets." Link and Darmino looked over in the direction of the voice. There stood a beautiful girl. She had radiant, golden hair, beautiful, green eyes, and flawless, white skin. Her triangle earrings had 'Wisdom' carved in each side. She simply was beauty incarnate, and the inquisitive look in her eye gave her an aura of knowledge and wisdom. Link almost felt his legs give out because of the girl's amazing presence. He then said, "Yeah, nothing compares to the original." Darmino smiled and said, "Good morning Zelda!" Zelda smiled and curtsied at Darmino, "Good morning." Link sighed and said, "So I guess this is the part where you get on my case for making bets, huh?" Zelda touched her nose and pointed at Link, "You're right on the mark." She then slapped Link across the face and said, " I would think that the nephew of the renowned Kafei Pendulus, master swordsmith of our wonderful town, would have more dignity than lowering himself to dares. I am ashamed to call you my friend." Link rubbed his face and sighed, "Any reason that every time I step out of line in your book that I always end up losing another brain cell?" "Maybe you should stop hitting him so much," mused Darmino. "Please don't tell me who to not hit," glared Zelda. She then looked at Link and asked, "So when are you gonna ask her out?" "Ask who out?" chimed a melodic crystalline voice. It was Ruto, again. She gazed at Link lovingly and asked, "Who are you asking out?" Link scratched the back of his head and said, "Nabooru Geruti..." Ruto's jaw dropped when Link finished speaking. She then yelled, "WHAT?! HOW COULD YOU POSSIBLY THINK OF ASKING HER OUT ON A DATE?! DON"T YOU KNOW WHAT SHE'S LIKE?!" Link laughed uneasily, "Well, Darmino dared me to do it and-" "HOW COULD YOU BE SO STUPID?! I CAN'T LET ANYONE HAVE MY PRECIOUS LINK EXCEPT ME!!!" As she said her wild tangent of how she was sad in Link, she unknowingly grabbed his shoulders. She then stopped as she realized what she did, and her skin turned to a bright cherry red. She then started to moan a little and got closer to Link. "Uh...Ruto?" asked Link. Ruto didn't even hear him as she started to kiss his neck tenderly. Link looked at Zelda and asked, "Can you tell me what's happening?" "Zora's turn red when they come into contact with someone they love," replied Zelda. "In the teenage years, they are unaware of what they are doing at the moment. It is as if they are on an aphrodisiac." Link blushed as Ruto inched closer to his waist. "Any bright ideas of how to stop her?" Darmino then grabbed Ruto by the back of her blouse and hoisted her up. She turned from her bright red to her cool blue color. She then rubbed her eyes and asked, "What happened?" Link blushed at the thought of what Ruto was about to do. "Um..." Zelda stepped forward and said, "You turned red." Asking Nabooru Out Category:Adventure Category:Action